Another sort of war
by shadowwriter01
Summary: A plaque has broken out on another planet. First Aid and the other Protectobots are sent out to help.
1. Chapter 1

The Transformers are the property of hasbro. I own nothing of it except the story ideas.

Another sort of war

_20. 01. 2012, First Aid´s POV_

The Autobots came here to help. In the last year a plaque has broken out on a organic world in relative close distance to the cybertronian space.

The disease had been spreading fast in the last months. Thousands have already died from this sickness, nearly one hundred thousand are infected, millions are in danger.

As the situation became known to us, several Autobots and humans had volunteered to help. I and the other Protectobots are stationed on this planet now, along with Omega Supreme, who is making for the most part supply runs. Additional to us a number of physicians from earth and a group of soldiers from the EDC were here. Their leader was our friend Captain Fairbourne, who did her best to help together with us.

The name of this planet is Karan, that is also what the natives call it. This is a world that doesn´t have space flight so far. But it was monitored by space travelling societies from this part of space for some time now. That was the reason the outbreak of the disease became known to us relatively fast.

The natives of this world are grey skinned, two legged aliens. Their technology is somewhat on the level of the early twenty century on earth.

In the time I have been here, I have come to know a young native with the name Saaro. He showed great interest in us from the day we arrived. The first time I met him, was in the aid camp. He and his father had been there because his mother had been infected with the plaque. As I have seen the two in their desperation, I have promised them that we would do everything to safe her.

I and the boy happened to come to talk with each other several times in the following weeks. Saaro was very interested to know how we wanted to help his people. We became somewhat like friends very fast.

I have always been a pacifist and hated the war. Even as I had been forced to be a part of it. He always did his best never to fight, only to defend. Of course it had for the most part not been possible this way. In the end he had to fight.

This situation wasn´t so much different from the war. They were able to create an antidote that was now mass produced on earth. He was even able to save Saaro´s mother. But still hundreds have died in this place since his arrival, right before his eyes. He had not been able to prevent it.

But it was the type of war he was meant and willing to fight. The sort were he could something and help other without fighting.

A war without a enemy. At least that was it what he thought.

His last test results showed something different. He could hardly believe it as he had seen it the first time. He had double checked the test results, but there was no doubt.

Now he was on his way to Fairbourne to show her his findings.

The war with the Decepticons have restarted, he had heard. They had attacked Cybertron last month. From what I have heard they are right now in control of a large part of the planet again. This was bad for the Autobots and it was bad for everybody that the war was continuing at all.

But I have to fight my own war right now.

As I walk trough the place, I see the overfilled hospital of the natives, the dents outside with even more sick people who didn´t have place in the building anymore. Suffering grey organics and the people who are trying to help them to my left and my right. Between them the dead. The ones where the help has already failed. Like human custom, we have laid the blankets over their bodies. It are a dozen dead, alone today.

As I see this a single feeling comes up in me, anger. Anger like I have never felt it before.

I have reached Marissa Fairbourne´s dent. I go inside to tell her everything.

"Are you sure about this?" She asks me as I have finished my explanation.

"Yes", I answered her, "there is no doubt. The virus was artificial created. Someone infected this entire species with a plaque, on purpose."

There is no other explanation, I tell myself. As much as I like to think that all this is only an accident. This people doesn´t have the technology to create something like this and no other species should have even been on this planet.

"I will inform Earth Defence Command and Optimus Prime about what you found out", she informed him.

"Do that." He answered her weakly. "Who would do something like that?"

First Aid asked this question in a sad voice.

"I don´t know, but I promise you, we will do anything to find out who is responsible."

_Fortress Maximus in space-ship mode, in cybertronian space sector_

"I understand Captain Fairbourne, I will inform the others. Prime out." Optimus Prime turned around as the transmission had ended.

Next to him stood Hotrod, Rodimus Prime, the mech who had been leading the Autobots in his absence and Fortress Maximus, the leader of a group of Autobots from the planet Nebulos.

Fortress Maximus was a so called headmaster. He has binary bonded his mind to Optimus human friend Spike, who was now inside of his body. Through this process, Spike and Maximus became, in some sense, two halves of the same being.

Fortress Maximus, like his Decepticon counterpart Skorponok had a short time ago acquired a new, giant headmaster body that he had built for himself. The entire space-ship, that they were in, was actually the altmode of Maximus secondary body.

"You have heard it", Optimus said to the others.

"Who would do something like that and why?" Spike asked from inside Fortress Maximus. He sounded obviously distraught. A feeling that was completely shared by the Autobot he was connected with.

"The Decepticons have absolutely no reason for this and bio weapons were never their style. And the other aggressive species we know. I can not think of a single believable motivation for any of them", Hotrod stated.

"The karaniens are peaceful people and never had any contact with other worlds. I know nobody who has something against them", Maximus said to the others.

"We will try everything we can to find out who is behind this", Optimus made clear, "but we have to think about the Decepticons too."

_29. 01. 2012, First Aid´s POV_

It is looking good for us. The antidote shows great success. The healing rate under the infected, who are treated is now at nearly 100%. But it have already far to many died because of this disease.

Like so many times before, I am standing between corpses. But at least it will be the last on this planet.

If things continue like this, we will probably have to stay on this planet for another month before the population is completely healt. Then we will rejoin the war against the Decepticons.

I have already spoken with Saaro about this. He was happy that the plaque will end. I have promised to visit him from time to time.

When it comes to the one who had created thsi virus in the first place. We still don´t know anything more.

_Skorponok in space-ship mode, somewhere in space_

"Thank you that was good work Soundwave", Galvatron commended his communication specialist.

"The only question is, what do we about this now?" He asked his commanders.

With Galvatron were Cyclonus, his second in command, Skorponok the Decepticon leader from Nebulos, binary bonded to the Nebulon Lord Zarak, Soundwave and Scourge.

"I think we should contact the Autobots about this", Zarak/Skorponok suggested.

The ruler of Nebulos had over the years and then the bonding to Skorponok developed more and more into a dictator, instead of the politician he had once been.

But despite that, he still had some sort of conscience, even if it was somewhat warped.

And as a organic being, the thought that anybody would unleash a artificial created virus against a world full of harmless organics made him very uncomfortable.

In his opinion the Autobots and their allies deserved an answer, who is responsible.

"I agree with Zarak", Cyclonus made it known that he shared the Nebulon leader´s opinion.


	2. Chapter 2

_Skorponok_

"I see. You two share the opinion that we should help the Autobots in this case", Galvatron remarked with a smile.

"We would help ourselves too", Cyclonus suggested, "Soundwave play us the entire recording this time and make a copy", he ordered.

And what do you think Scourge?" Cyclonus asked his friend.

The Sweep leader stood a few metres next to the other Decepticon officers. Surrounded by three of his Sweeps.

"I think in the same way as Zarak and you and I think it is a good chance to get revenge", Scourge answered him.

_Flashback: 2 days earlier_

In the outskirts of the karanian star system a eccentric looking ship was floating in space. It was asymmetrically built and looked by the standards of the most species simply ridiculous. It was a cruiser of the Quintessons.

Two tentacled beings with ovary formed bodies were having a discussion on board.

One of them had five different, robotic looking faces, which were placed in line around it´s body so that every face was looking in a different direction. There was no clear separation between body for this creature. All it had was a large, egg formed body with tentacles and the faces right in the centre of it.

It was a Quintesson judge, one member of the ruling cast of the Quintessons. The judges were the part of the Quintesson society that made the strategic decisions and controlled the law. At least in theory.

In reality the "law" meant in case of the Quintessons mostly that they made the decisions how other species are to be used and exploited.

The Quintessons were especially enemies of the Autobots and the Decepticons, since they claim to be the creators of both races and the original owners of Cybertron. The truth was more that they controlled Cybertron as a slave colony 11 million years ago and built Autobots and Decepticons as slaves, until they revolted and the Quintessons fled into exile. In the last years they had joined the cybertronian war as a third faction and made several attempts to retake Cybertron for their own species.

The other Quintesson looked similar to the judge, but he had only one face with sharp, pointed teeth.

With them were two robots, Quintesson guards. The guards and their relatives the Sharkticons were primitive Transformers, who were controlled by the Quintessons and used by them as soldiers and slaves.

"Had the plaque spread on the planet as we planned?" The judge asked.

"Yes, the spread rate was as effective as we predicted. The entire planet is infected by now." The one faced Quintesson told him.

"But it seems that the Autobots have already found a cure", he informed the judge.

"That doesn´t matter. We have reached what we wanted." As the judge had said those words, he rotated and showed his assistant one of his other faces. It was the one that was known as the face of death. The face with which the judges speak their sentences, mostly death sentences.

"It might even be better this way", the face of death continued to speak,

"if everybody on this planet had simply died it would have been too quick and the Autobots wouldn´t have the chance do something against it.

The entire sense of this operation was to keep the Autobot´s occupied and their attention from us. As long as the Autobots are spending all their resources to either try to help the Karans or fighting the Decepticons, we are free to follow our own plans", the judge explained,

"but if they have a way to heal the disease, they will stay on this planet and keep sending help until they are sure that the entire population is cured. They will be busy for a long time. Exactly what we need", he finished.

"Yes", the other Quintesson agreed, "the Autobots will be occupied with other things while we can finish our preparations before they even know it."

None of the two Quintessons saw the Decepticon spy Laserbeak hanging outside of one of the ship´s windows and recording everything they said.

_Inside of Skorponok, now_

"That is another reason why we think that we should inform the Autobots about our findings. Who said that, whatever this Quintessons are planning is not also directed against us?" Zarak and Skorponok said in unison.

"I think Zarak is right", Cyclonus mentioned, "the Quintessons have betrayed and tried to destroy us more than once. Whatever they are planning, it can´t be good for us. I still think we should inform the Autobots. In that way at least the Quintessons will not be able to play us against each other."

"Good", Galvatron replied, "I completely agree wih both of you." He pointed out.

"I only wanted to know your opinion about this case. I was curious how a few of you think", he said with a side glance at Skorponok.

"Soundwave, send the copy of the recording to the Autobots", he ordered.

"As you wish Galvatron."

_31. 01. 2012, First Aid´s POV_

"Is that sure Hotspot?" Blades, the red Protectobot with helicopter altmode, asked our team leader. We had just been informed that the Quintessons had been the ones, who had spread the plaque on Karan and that the Decepticons of all people were the ones who informed us about this.

"And this isn´t a trick?" Blades wanted to know.

"The information had been confirmed", Hotspot answered, "the recording seems to be authentic and Omega Supreme actually found the Quintesson ship on the border of this system. They were either here the entire time or they came back to check if their work was a success."

My entire team made grim faces at this.

"What do you think about this?" Hotspot asked me.

"I don´t know what to think." I told him honestly. "We already knew that someone had caused this plaque on purpose and by all that we know about the Quintessons, I really shouldn´t be surprised."

"We had in the past already found out about similar actions from the Quintessons.

In one case they knowingly destroyed the biosphere of a planet to make the inhabitants dependent on their help", I told the other Protectobots.

"I also had to remember the Xenoxx and the Lanarcs. The Quintessons had used their hostilities to draw them into a centuries long conflict with each other, there they sold weapon to both sides. Something that reminded me all to much of our own race.

That was until the Autobots exposed them. Then, after the two peoples lost their use to them, they tried to destroy both planets with some experimental "planet killer" weapons, but Rodimus Prime, Ultra Magnus and Skylinx stopped them in the last minute."

"I know all that but then, I wasn´t there", I saw in the faces of my fellow Protectobots,

"but this time it is different, at least for me", I told them.

"This time I was here. I was here and stood between the corpses. We were here to help this people and we still saw hundreds of them die. And by what Optimus told us about this recording, it was all only to keep us distracted from whatever else they are planning. And I hate them for this." I said this part directly to Hotspot.

"I hate them for all this other things too but for this more than anything else."

It felt like a convession as I said this. I was always a pacifist, I always fought our enemies because I had to and I never hated them, until now.

"Hotspot, we are getting a communication from Fortess Maximus", Streetwise told us.

We, the Protectobots and Marissa Fairbourne, assembled around a mobile monitor in our temporary base. On the screen, Optimus Prime appeared. Next to him stood Hotrod and Fortress Maximus.

"You have all been informed about the information on the recording Galvatron sent to us?" He asked us, and we all confirmed with short replies.

"Omega Supreme had located the Quintesson cruiser in this system", Optimus told us.

In the moment he said this, I already had a feeling were this would play out too.

"We have proof that this Quintessons are responsible for the outbreak of the proof at Karan. Our own spies have by now confirmed the evidence, the Decepticons provided us with", He said.

"All this are acts of war against the Autobots and an attempted genocide on innocent people. The Quintessons are again our confirmed enemies."

"Your orders are this. You will met with Omega Supreme at his coordinates. You will confront this Quintesson ship and demand their surrender. If they don´t comply, you will disable and if necessary destroy them", Optimus informed as.

"If anybody of you thinks, that he could have a problem to do this. He shall say it now." I noticed that he saw in my direction.

"First Aid", he said in a softer tone.

"I have no problem with following this order", I answered him.

A few minutes later I and the other Protectobots departed the planet on our shuttle.

Nobody actually said anything on the way. It was completely quiet.

One thing was obvious, the other of our great enemies had returned.

We met Omega Supreme as planned. The Quintesson ship was in a short distance from him. I saw it hanging in space. We were closing up to them, Omega in rocket mode and our shuttle next to him.

xxxxxxx

"Incoming ships. It are Autobots", one of the guards had seen the approaching Autobot ships and was now warning his masters.

"The have found us", one of the Quintessons called out.

"Shoot them down", the judge ordered.

xxxxxxx

Without warning the Quintesson ship opened fire on us. We were ready to fight back. And for the first time, I didn´t feel bad about it.

Omega Supreme transformed next to us into robot mode. We left the shuttle and took formation beside him. As we heard Hotspot´s order, we merged.

We were now Defensor, the combiner form of the Protectobots. We were flying beside Omega. The Quintessons were still shooting at us.

Omega Supreme and us were attacking now together. He aimed all his weapons at the ship and fired. We, Defensor, draw our gun and joined him.

The part of Defensor´s mind, that was me, saw all that happened. The first shots from Omega Supreme were blocked by the ship´s shields, but as our shots hit too, the shields collapsed very fast.

The next shots blew parts of the hull off, brought entire sections to glow from heat and damaged a grat part of the ship. A few of their weapons were still firing.

Omega and us continued shooting.

I saw through Defensors eyes as the their armour was finally completely destroyed and our shots ripped through the ship´s body. I saw how the inside of the ship started to burn and how it exploded one moment later. It was over.

This one time, I didn´t feel sorry that I was fighting.

_20. 02. 2012, First Aid´s POV_

I have just said goodbye to Saaro. It has cost us another month, but we have defeated the plaque now. We are finally leaving. I have promised to visit him as soon as possible. As soon as I have the time. I look out for it.

We have heard, that the Decepticons should have started another offensive.

The war against the Decepticons and the Quintessons continues.

My personal war is over right now.

End


End file.
